A Newsie's Good Luck Charm
by clairegrisham3
Summary: Charm loves being a Newsie, even if it beens being the only girl Newsie. It also may mean falling in love with the king of Brooklyn Spot Conlon just before a strike. (Also combines with Winds In the East.)
1. Charm

Charm

I was sitting on the Brooklyn dock after I finished my selling. Today was a pretty good day, because I managed to sell fifty papes. I decided to reward myself with a trip to the docks in Brooklyn. The guys don't like me coming here. They don't think it's safe, even though I keep telling them I can take care of myself.

And I just love the ocean.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind me, "but I think you dropped this."

I turned around to see a dirty blonde-haired boy behind me. He was clearly a newsie, but he had a sligshot, a gold tipped cane, and a key around his neck. This newsie had a pape in his hand. I knew that pape wasn't, because I had sold all fifty of mine.

"Oh," I scoffed, "that's not mine."

"I know," he replied with a smirk on his face as he tossed the paper over his shoulder. "I just needed an excuse to come talk to youse."

"Well, aren't you a charmer," I teased. "I mean i should know. That's my name. Charm."

"It certainly suits you," he said. sitting down on a wooden crate. "So what's a pretty gal like you doing dressed as a newsie?"

I looked down at myself. I was in my regular everyday dress, but how did he know I was a newsie? Not to mention the only female in Manhattan.

"Well," I shot back, "the most likely reason would be that I am a newsie. You ain't the sharpest knife are you?"

"Hey, you do know how I am, don't you?" he responded. "I mean everyone knows who I am."

"Oh, I know who you are," I began to laugh.

"Then who am I?"

"Spot Conlon. I could tell by the ego that surrounds you."

"You know," he replied standing up, "if anyone else was saying these things to me, I would soak 'em."

"What's stopping you from soaking me?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"And damage that pretty face? Never."

"You are just like they describe you," I laughed.

"Who's dey?" he asked, cocking his head.

"The boys in Manhattan," I replied.

"So youse is one of Jackie Boy's newsies?" Spot smiled.

"The only girl newsie of Manhattan," I said. I then realized how late it was getting. "I better be getting back home. I have to meet the guys. It was nice talking to you."

I then strutted off with the feeling of being swooned. Keep it together, Charm!

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was really short, but the next one will be longer. Review, favorite, and or follow! :)**


	2. Spot

Spot

"Dat girl is…," I started to say to myself then snapped out of it. "Na, Conlon, snap out of it. You can't be fallin' for goil. Well…"

It was true.

Over the next few three days, my heart started beating faster every time I thought of her. Something about that gorgeous red hair and those pretty brown eyes got me every time.

"Hi there," a female voice whispered from behind me one day. It scared me so much that I jumped and fell off my crate, but I didn't hurt myself. That was lucky. When I looked up, it was only Charm carrying something in a white sack.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she helped me up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ain't a problem, Doll," I replied.

Her pretty brown eyes just stared at me for a moment, then smiled.

"Anyway," she said as she took my hand and placed the sack in it, "I brought you something."

I gave Charm my cane to hold while I unfolded the napkin, and it revealed an apple and a piece of bread.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked her.

"Home," she replied. "I just thought I could do something nice for somebody."

"Well, thanks," I smiled as I took a bite out of an apple.

"Anytime, Spot."

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation with her, "...where ya from?"

 _Really, Conlon?_ I thought.

"I'm from Manhattan," she said as if I had already forgotten. "I've only lived in New York for two years."

"Really?"

"I was born in Ireland-"

"You Irish?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded as I began on the apple, "but when I was about five we moved here to the States. We lived up in Montana. Pretty rural. Then, when I was about six, I got a baby sister. But my mother died about to years later." She stared down at her feet for a moment. "Now it's just me, Papa, and Leah Beth."

"Oh" was all that came out.

"It's fine," she said with a small smile.

I decided to change the subject. "Have you always lived 'Hattan?"

"No. We lived in Queens for a while, until Papa was promoted."

"Hang on," I stopped her. "If youse in 'Hattan, then why do you come to Brooklyn?"

"This is where I can get a good view of the ocean," she replied as she looked out into the horizon. "You don't get this in Manhattan. Also, Papa thinks the food is better in Brooklyn, so this is where I come when he's in need of food and things like that."

I chuckled. "Well, thanks again for givin' me somethin' to eat," I said as I gave her back the sack. "A guy can get pretty hungry after a day of sellin' papes."

"You're welcome," she giggled as we shook hands. "I have to go. 'Bye."

"Bye." I waved to her as she walked off.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for short chapters. Ugh! The next ones will be better, I promise. And also, Charm doesn't have a New York accent nor an Irish accent. Review, favorite, and/or follow. :)**


	3. The New Newsie

Charm

In a way, carrying the banner, as the other newsboys called it, was actually a fine life. Me being the only girl I actually loved being around them. They were my family. My brothers, metiforically speaking.

While strolling to work in the morning the nuns from the church stopped by and gave us some food. They were riding in a cart and we all gathered by it to receive breakfast.

"I've got to find an angel," Mush said.

"So, I'm not good enough?" I teased as I nudged him.

"I'm just kiddin'," he smiled with a chuckle.

Once we approached the gates and waited for them to open, Oscar and Morris Delancey showed up. How we all despised them! They were no better than their weasel of an uncle. Within a moment, Oscar Delancey took a glimpse at me and winked. he's been trying to swoon me since I started working as a newsie, but I have no interest in him.

"Deah me!" Race exclaimed. "What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night."

"Too rotten to be the sewer," Boots laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. It must be the Delancey brudders," Crutchy teased as guys and I started laughing.

All of a sudden, Oscar took a hold of Snipeshooter and said into his face, "In the back, ya lousy little shrimp," then pushed him down.

"It ain't nice to call someone lousy little shrimps, Oscar," Jack confronted. "Unless of course it's the family resemblence to your brudder Morris."

"Five to one Cowboy soaks, whose bettin,'" Race hollered, always looking for a bet, but was meet with no one taking his offer.

"That was insult," Jack sailed, moving in even closer to the Delanceys, "and so's this!" He knocked Oscar's hat off his head and he took off running.

We all watched in excitement as Jack was being chased by the Delanceys, but we all knew Cowboy enjoyed it.

After bumping into a boy I had seen around the city, we finally got to go inside the gates to pick up our papes to sell. I demamded ladies first for the line, but ended up behind Racetrack.

"Mornin', toots," Oscar smirked at me once he took his hat off.

"Don't call me that, I smiled sarcastically. I gave him my quarter and said, "Fifty papes. You know the drill."

When he came back with my papas, he said, "Listen, they're havin' a special at Tibby's, and I was wonderin' if ya wanted to have dinner with me."

This guys behind me started to whisper. I just laughed extremely loudly and replied sweetly, "No," walked away, and sat down by Racetrack.

"'Baby born with two heads,'" Racetrack read as I followed along. "Must be from Brooklyn."

"What's wrong with Brooklyn?" I asked him, think back to when I meet spot a few days ago.

"Since when did yous become interested in Brooklyn?" he shot back sternly.

"Nevermind," I replied with a sigh.

We heard a commotion behind us as apparently Weasel had been trying to scam the new kid out of one of his papers, so we turned around and observed what was going on. He looked like a nice boy, but he also looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

"He's right Weasel, it's nineteen. But that's okay, Morris can't count to twenty with his shoes on," Jack intervened, causing Morris to grab the bars.

"Hey Race" Jack called over to where the two of us were siting, "pass me two bits, would ya?" Race dug into his pocket and flipped the coins over to Jack.

"Weren't you just asking for two bits earlier?" I asked him, and he just held up his figured to his lips and shushed me.

Jack and the new guy came down, followed by who I assumed was his little brother. Apparently Jack had bought him fifty more papes the new kid didn't want.

"Cowboy, they call him Cowboy." The little boy piped up. He was almost the cutest kid I had ever seen, next to my little sister.

"Yeah, that and a lot of other things including Jack Kelly, which was what my mother called me. What do they call you kid?" Jack asked leaning down to the little kid.

"I'm Les, and this is my brother David. He's older." The little boy replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding. Say, how old are you Les?" Jack asked.

"Near ten."

"Well that's no good. If anyone asks, say your seven. See younger sells more papes, and if you and I are going to be partners then we..." But David cut him off before he could finish.

"Who said anything about partners?" David asked pulling his brother back.

"Look at it like this, you owe me two bits, I'll consider that an investment. The two of you sell with me, we split the profits seventy thirty and I forget the whole thing ever happened. And you get the benefit of learning from me no charge." All the boys laughed affirming what a "good opportunity" it was. I just rolled my eyes.

"Its gotta be at least fifty-fifty." David countered.

"Sixty-forty, we gotta deal." Jack replied. David stuck our his hand to shake, and Jack did too but not before spitting in it. David pulled his hand back.

"That's disgusting." All the boys laughed. I walked over and patted David on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," I told him.

Once we all walked out of the gates, a girl passed by. Everyone of the boys took off their hats, but she got scared and took off.

"Why don't you boys ever do that when I'm around?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, you're you," Jack replied.

"Y'all did it when I first stepped foot in this job," I shot back.

"That was when we thought yous was a lady."


End file.
